All the Little things
by sixbynine
Summary: Sasuke sure has a funny way of showing Naruto he's sorry. To bad the blonde isn't interested.


Rawr! First off sorry for not updating my WIPS *hides*

Second off this is the first of many requests! i am once again running fanfic shop on aarinfantasy. this is for Khoakhung who's request was

Title: Naruto  
Rating:..just 18+ with none of those really explicit stuffs..  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Seme: Sasuke-seme  
Summary: Uhm well you know how Sasuke is always so high and mighty and Naruto is always being picked on by him ? well i want a love chase between them but Naruto always ignores Sasuke no matter what  
Additional info: i dislike really gory and stuff so please try not to use it as much and have fun !

I hope you enjoy it !

R and R ^_^

* * *

Naruto yawned and stretched out, his shoulder's popping slightly as the tension was released. He'd been sitting hunched over in the same position for the last 4 hours, despite having to be at work in little over 3 hours he had agreed to help his father's friend with the last pages of his manga. He had begun to regret this decision about three hours ago.

Standing up, he gave up on the last page, a colourful double spread featuring all the main girls in their bikini clad glory, he glanced at it and shook his head,

"Pervs" he mumbled before walking sleepily towards his bedroom and collapsing in a heap on it.

This was where his father found him several hours later still out cold,

Kakashi sighed and poked him with his foot, Naruto grunted and rolled over before registering there was someone there and sitting bolt up right,

"Shit, what time is it?" Naruto leapt out of bed before waiting for the answer and started gathering clothes and hurriedly getting changed

"11AM"

Naruto groaned "shit, shit, just what I need, another reason for the pathetic excuse of a boss I have to call me into his office"

"Now now Naru-chan that's no way to talk about Sasuke-kun"

Naruto snorted "he stopped being Sasuke-kun when we left high school and he turned into a rich boy prat"

Kakashi smirked and left the room "I only dropped by to pick up Jiraya's manga, I'll drop you off on the way back"

"It's not done yet, that last double spread was a killer"

"No worries, he doesn't need it for another couple days just drop it by when your done"

"Sure, and thanks for the lift" Naruto exited his room doing his tie with one hand and trying to tidy his hair with the other

"It'll be worth it to see your face when Sasuke asks why you're late"

Naruto glared at him, slipping into the car as Kakashi started the engine

"For a father you sure are an arse" he grumbled

Kakashi leant over and ruffled his hair as he pulled away "I taught my son to stand up for himself"

"Against his own father" Naruto stared out the window watching the streets go by

"If you can stand up to me you can stand up to anyone" Kakashi smiled pulling into the parking lot at Naruto's office, Naruto got out of the car and looked at Kakashi with suspicion as he followed,

"Why are you not still in the car?"

"I heard that a friend of Sasuke's is visiting him today and it just happens to be a man I am particularly fond of"

Naruto scoffed "you're pathetic you know and a stalker"

He turned away and walked into the building hurrying past security and running to catch the elevator, Kakashi following at a leisurely pace behind.

Naruto skidded around the corner almost knocking over his dark haired secretary, who dropped a pile of paperwork, glared at Naruto before realising who it was and then proceeded to stutter apologies.

"Mah I'm sorry Hyuuga-chan" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and bent to help her pick the paper up

"It's ok Uzumaki-san, you don't need to" her small voice went unheard as Naruto gathered the paper together and shoved it back in her hand before rushing off "a-and you can call me Hinata" she called after him slightly louder, not surprised when he comment went unnoticed by the hurried blonde.

"Boy is he pissed off today, Naruto. You picked a shit day to be late"

Naruto groaned as he tried to sneak into the main office area, he looked over at Sasuke's PA. The pink haired girl had her legs propped up on the table and was filing her nails

"Mah, Sakura-chan, can we just keep this between us?"

"That's Haruno, and you're over two hours late, even if I felt like being nice and not telling him, he has already noticed" she smirked and went back to her nails, Naruto glowered

"At least when I show up I actually do something productive and useful"

Sakura ignored him as usual and continued with her nails

Naruto glared at her and walked over to his desk, quickly logging on and retrieving his work for the day. He had been sat there for all of five seconds before a shadow fell over his desk, he looked up,

"Morning Uzumaki-san" the mocking tone grated on him "It's nice to see you here so…early" Sasuke smirked "Now I think a chat is order" he turned and walked away "Now" he added, clarifying the point when Naruto didn't move from his desk

Naruto stood up in silence and followed Sasuke into his office ignoring the fake smile Sakura threw at him.

Sasuke sat facing Naruto, smirking slightly not saying a word, he had learnt in a very short amount of time that silence was the best way to break people, and sure enough after only a few minutes Naruto broke,

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto stepped forward angrily "I know I was late, I'm sorry but do you really need to sit there and stare at me like I'm meat or something?"

"This is the third time this month, Uzumaki" Sasuke stated "I'm thinking about cutting your pay or something"

Naruto glowered, he may have been short tempered but he knew when to shut up,

"However I have a better idea" Sasuke sat forward and leant on his elbows "Every time you are late for work, you have to do something for me, the later you are the bigger the thing"

Naruto scoffed "you can't do that, I'm sure it's illegal or something"

Sasuke leant back and smiled "I can easily fire you on the grounds you are late, disrespectful and your dress sense makes me heave"

Naruto clenched his jaw, he could see Sasuke had him in a corner "fine"

"Good boy, now for this particular occasion the price is one date, Saturday evening, a place of your choice"

Naruto's jaw dropped "No way, I'd rather be fired" he scowled at Sasuke, who was still smirking

"Sorry Naruto, no longer an option, I'll see you on Saturday"

Naruto turned and left before he punched the smirking idiot in the face

Sasuke continued smirking well after Naruto had left, he leant back in his chair hands clasped on his chest. It was hard to believe they had been best friends up until the end of high school, almost inseparable. It had been little things at first, Sasuke's family began demanding more of his time to train him to become the head of the company after his brothers disappearance, Naruto had fallen for the silly pink girl outside; who unfortunately only had eyes for him and told Naruto, who of course blamed Sasuke. All the little things piled until eventually when Naruto heard a rumour that, as the new boss Sasuke would be firing several departments, one of which happened to include his father, it was the final straw and the blonde blew up. Even after the mess had been sorted out and Naruto was told they weren't being fired, simply moved somewhere else, words had been said and the damage had been done.

Sasuke sighed, he knew he had been just as much to blame as the blonde, having flung a fair few insults about Naruto's heritage, breeding and general over all commoner roots. But Naruto had been just as bad, and at least Sasuke was here trying fix things. He had employed Sakura when he had over heard Naruto saying how much she needed the money for mother, this turned out to be a good decision, having finally gotten over her crush she was a ruthless business women and despite her appearance as the lazy PA she could dig up dirt on any potential customer and brow beat them into a better deal. Not that he would ever tell her how much he valued her. Then there had been the anonymous donation to the orphanage Naruto had grown up in just when it was on the brink of closing down, Iruka was still a welcome face around the building and Sasuke often had lunch with the him to discuss how his business investment was going, after all well educated kids can be employed. Then of course he had employed Naruto himself, after he heard from Kakashi that the idiot had gotten himself fired from his previous job after punching his boss in the face, admittedly his boss had called him a low life loser with no hopes of success. Sasuke felt the punch was deserved. There were other little things as well, like how food would occasionally turn up when he knew Naruto had forgotten to go shopping, or how when he was sent on long business trips the large amount of stray cats he picked up never went hungry. Looking back on it maybe Sakura had a point when she said he was beginning to act like a stalker. Sasuke smirked again, he was tired of behaving like a stalker and never having Naruto notice how much he was trying to make up for the mistakes he had made when they were younger. This time he was going to be so obvious even Naruto couldn't miss it.

Naruto frowned at the small bag of shopping on his counter top, same bag as last time, same contents. He shrugged and started to put the food away, it had never bothered him before and he wasn't going to turn down free food, he had a fairly good idea where it had come from, there was only one person he knew with the means to know when he was out of food and have enough money to buy it from this particular supermarket. Whilst the thought of Sasuke watching him was a little creepy, he did have a remarkably good idea what Naruto like to eat, and Naruto did enjoy food. He knew full well the various things Sasuke had been doing for him and those he cared about over the past 5 years, he knew it wasn't a coincidence that Sasuke happened to overhear a conversation between him and Sakura one day and the next she had a job, he knew the anonymous benefactor of Iruka's orphanage and school was the Uchiha groups and he knew that it wasn't skill alone that had landed him his position at Sasuke's main company headquarters. He had been slightly annoyed at the last one, thinking he was only there for Sasuke's benefit until it became apparent the dark haired man actually thought he would do the job well. He was also well aware who the food came from and why his cats refused to eat their usual mid range cat food for several weeks after he came back from business trips.

Naruto had spent five years ignoring these things, he wasn't still angry at the Uchiha for the fights they had had, in truth he had almost forgotten them and had Sasuke gone about apologising any other way it probably would have been accepted. But instead he chose to try and buy Naruto, sneakily helping him when he though no one was watching. Naruto didn't appreciate the underhandedness of it all and so he had waited, waited for Sasuke to be up front about it.

He hadn't expected it to come in the form of a punishment and a date, that particular event had been eating away at him all day. Everything else Sasuke had done made sense, it was the typical Uchiha way of dealing with things; throw money at it, pretend you have no involvement because compassion is a crime and then act smug when the subject gives in. Naruto smirked, he hadn't given in, Sasuke had been forced to actually play properly and be up front about things. Naruto had won. He sat back with his ramen pot grinning widely.

The rest of the week passed with alarming normality, Sakura was bitchy, Hinata dropped things whenever he walked into the room and Sasuke sat in his office smirking or whatever the hell he did in his spare time. As each day passed Naruto grew more and more suspicious, Sasuke had usually shouted at him for something by about Tuesday and it was already Friday. Iruka had dropped by a couple times waved cheerily at Naruto before disappearing into Sasuke's office, followed a few hours later by Kakashi, who, despite his best efforts at sneaking past Sakura, got caught every time and was treated to a raised eyebrow as she continued to file and paint her nails.

By the time Saturday morning woke Naruto up, he realised he had gone a whole week without arguing with Sasuke, Monday morning notwithstanding. He also realised he hadn't had an opportunity to weasel out of this date Sasuke had demanded. He scowled at the bathroom mirror, Sasuke had been nice all week just so he didn't have an reason not to do this. He sighed, he had to admit it was good, at the very least it showed he had some sense of commitment to this, on the other hand Naruto couldn't help but be suspicious of Sasuke's motives. A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts, padding over to it he opened it to find Sakura standing there,

"Hi Naruto-kun" she smiled stepping inside

He rolled his eyes "Sakura-chan" he closed the door behind her, he was used to her dropping by, usually with something work related Sasuke couldn't be bothered to drop off. Her attitude outside of work was drastically different and made Naruto remember why he ever liked her in the first place, on the other hand her constant mood swings and bitchy attitude at work made him remember why he had stopped.

"Sasuke sent me"

"I know, he always send you. What's he want this time?"

"You, to look presentable for your date" she grinned at the shocked look on Naruto's face "what you didn't expect him to trust you to coordinate did you?" she walked into his bedroom "come on lets see what we can put together in the next few hours"

Naruto gave up, he had been enjoying his victory, now he wasn't sure it was worth it.

Naruto left his house over two hours later, in a plain black shirt and black trousers, the only piece of colour was a bright orange tie Sakura had approved of, he couldn't believe it had taken the girl two hours to decide that black was the colour for him. He hadn't understood what took girls so long to get dressed before and he certainly didn't now. Sighing he walked out to where Sasuke was waiting for him, he had heard the car pull up about half an hour ago and was worried he was going to be punished even more for being late. Gritting his teeth he slung a jacket over his arm and walked out to the car sliding into the passenger seat,

"Uchiha-san" Naruto had already decided to be as difficult as possible, and this included refusing to acknowledge that they were familiar enough with each other to dispense with such formalities

Sasuke just looked at him, and treated him to a look Naruto had seen Iruka use on kids who were being difficult,

"I take it Sakura took a while?"

Naruto nodded

Sasuke shook his head "I can't for the life of me work out what takes so long, honestly it's just trousers and a shirt what so difficult?" He smiled at Naruto, who had decided that silence was the best option, unsure of how to deal with what was an apparently friendly Sasuke

"Now I've got reservations at a restaurant up town, I allowed for Sakura so we should be right on time"

Naruto nodded mutely, he could tell it was going to be a disaster already. Uptown meant high class, and Naruto knew he was far from high class, and lacked the skill to bluff it

The journey to the restaurant went by almost entirely in silence, Sasuke had tried a few times to start a conversation, but non-committal or one word answers from Naruto had halted all efforts, in the end he had given up. Even at their worst things had never been this bad, and for the first time Sasuke actually worried he had pushed the blonde to far, the usually cheerful face was blank and emotionless. Pulling up outside he handed the keys to the valet and directed Naruto towards the entrance. Grasping him by the elbow he could feel the tension in the other man,

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"Yeah, this is fine, you know an experience" he looked up at the three tiered building, he knew of it by reputation and thus knew it took either a hell of a lot of clout or money to get a reservation here. So Sasuke was just showing off, he could have laughed at himself for starting to think the rich prat was actually trying to be nice to him. Squaring his shoulders he started to move forward, only to find he was being held back, turning he raised a questioning eyebrow at the Uchiha

"Naruto, if you don't want to go here just say. I thought maybe you'd like to see something a bit different. But if it's making you uncomfortable we'll go somewhere else"

Naruto stared at him, before pulling his arm out of his grasp,

"This is my punishment right? For being late? For being such a crappy employee. I guess I'll have to suck it up. Wouldn't want to offend you"

Sasuke stared at him "you honestly think this is about you being late?"

"Well what else would it be about Sasuke?" Naruto was getting angry "You haven't spoken a word to me in five years, except to tell me how crap I am or what I've done wrong, I'm sick of being jerked around by you, you think you can just waltz back into my life after what you did and said. I don't want to know Sasuke" Naruto was shouting at him his fists clenched

"I've been trying for years to get across to you, you never listened"

"Oh you mean Sakura? Iruka? The food? My cats? I noticed Sasuke, but that's not an apology, that doesn't make up for anything. All it does is prove more and more that you're the spoilt rich brat I thought you were"

"You knew?" Sasuke actually seemed shocked

"Of course I knew, I'm not as thick as you seem to think"

"Well, what else do you want? Sasuke blinked as rain began fall on them, the back of his mind vaguely noted he was wearing really expensive shoes

Naruto laughed at him, the now heavy down pour soaking his hair "You don't get it do you? You never got it, not when we were at school and not now. Money can't solve everything Uchiha-san, all I ever needed was my best friend back, I wasn't even asking for an apology we both fucked up back then. All I wanted was Sasuke, some small shred of evidence that the kid I knew when we were 12 was still in there somewhere"

Sasuke stared at him, rain pouring down his face, angry eyes his hair plastered to his face. It was such a stark reminder of the last time they had fought, Sasuke looked away.

Naruto snorted at him and walked towards him "I'm going back to my commoner life Uchiha-san I clearly have no place in your world, you can't even bring yourself to look me in the eyes. Pathetic"

Naruto slung his now wet jacket over his shoulder and walked past Sasuke, his shoes slapping wetly against the pavement as he walked towards home, leaving Sasuke standing in the rain.

Sasuke lost track of how long he stood there, leaning on the side of his car as he watched the path Naruto had taken, At some point the rain stopped, and cold began to seep into his bones, but it wasn't until his phone rang he even noticed he hadn't moved for the best part of two hours,

"Yeah?" he answered it not bothering to check the caller ID

"So, how'd it go?"

Sasuke recognised the super sweet voice of Sakura straight away

Sasuke sighed "I'm standing outside the best restaurant in town, soaked to the bone and hungry. How do you think it went?"

"Wow, that bad huh. Really though Sasuke, what did you expect taking to him to a top notch place? You know how Naruto feels about money"

"I know, but I just wanted to show him a good time" Sasuke didn't remember when Sakura had become his confidante, and now he had noticed the fact disturbed him

"Maybe you should try showing him a good without throwing your weight around, all I see at the moment is a rich boy trying to buy his friend back, and I'm sure that's what Naruto see's as well. Not everything is about money Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke was surprised at the animosity in her voice, and even more surprised when she hung up on him. Clearly Naruto and Sakura were better friends than he thought.

Sighing he slipped the phone back in his pocket and opened the door to his car not caring about getting the interior wet, he started the engine and pulled out of the car park. Not really pay attention to where he drove he wasn't surprised to find himself outside Naruto's flat, although quite what he was going to do now he was here he had no idea, He looked up at the light and moving shadow in Naruto's flat, he knew the blonde only had the food he had left a few days ago so he was probably hungry, smiling he flicked his phone open again, smirking when Sakura answered sleepily,

"What? It's almost midnight"

"Yeah, I know, Where's the nearest Ramen shop near Naruto's?"

"Just round the corner, but Naruto only eats Ichiraku's and that's across town near the office"

"What makes you think it's for Naruto?" Sasuke knew he sounded petulant, but right now he didn't really care

Sakura was silent for a few moments before she spoke "I'm going back to bed, I don't wanna hear your voice again until Monday" and the line went dead, Sasuke didn't really care, he had the information he needed. Starting the engine, he drove away from Naruto's and in the direction of work, hoping that like most ramen stands, this one was open till the early hours of the morning.

Naruto watched as the black car drove away and sighed, not sure whether he was disappointed or relieved Sasuke had not got out and come up to see him. He stood up and slung his damp towel into the laundry basket, along side his soaked shirt and trousers, the shoes he had been wearing had gone in the bin, to far gone to be rescued. Sasuke would be presented with the bill for new ones sometimes next week.

Collapsing on the couch he let his head fall back and his eyes closed.

A loud knock on the door woke him up, peering at the clock he grumbled at whoever it was for waking him up at 1 AM in the morning, he stumbled to his feet and walked towards the door, ready to beat whoever it happened to be. Swinging open the door and opening his mouth to shout at what he presumed would be Kakashi, he stopped when he was greeted by the sight of a sodden and grumpy looking Sasuke holding up a bag of what looked like Ichiraku's as a shield,

"I thought you'd left" Naruto really couldn't come up with anything more coherent than that

Sasuke looked mildly surprised that Naruto had known he was there before frowning "I left to get food, now are you going to let me in or leave me standing out here freezing my ass off"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Why should I let you in? It's 1 AM and you woke me up"

"I promised you a date, with food, and I didn't deliver. You must be hungry"

Naruto stomach chose that moment to enter the conversation and he had to begrudgingly admit Sasuke had a point, he stepped back to let the dripping man in, scrunching his nose at the mess he was making he pushed Sasuke in the direction of the bathroom,

"Go shower, you're making a mess"

"Food'll get cold"

"Don't worry, Ichiraku's is just as good cold or reheated"

"You sure you don't mind?"

Naruto threw a clean towel at him "don't touch anything until you're dry again"

"Got a spare pair of pants of something I can wear?"

"I'll leave them outside to door"

Sasuke nodded and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping before stepping in and relishing the feeling of being warm again. He enjoyed the warm water cascading down his back for longer than necessary before stepping out and towelling himself dry, reaching a hand around the door, he found a T-shirt and pair of tracksuit bottoms. Slipping them on he stepped outside and found Naruto sitting on the couch his bowl of Ramen in his hands, Sasuke's resting carefully on the coffee table,

"Where do you want this?" he indicated the damp towel

Naruto pointed to the basket behind him and Sasuke dumped it in there alongside Naruto's and sat down on the couch next to him, picking up the bowl carefully and eyeing the ramen suspiciously before gingerly taking a bite, he stopped when he realised Naruto was silently laughing at him, turning to glare Naruto waved his hands,

"Sorry, I just can't help it, the look on your face is priceless. You've never had Ramen before?"

Sasuke shook his head "as you like to keep pointing out, I'm a spoilt rich brat. Ramen is practically a swear word in my house"

Naruto snorted again, "Well is it good?"

Sasuke nodded "Pretty tasty, I might get used to this"

"Ichiraku's is the best, if I find you buying Ramen somewhere else I might have to hurt you"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto smiled at him "Ramen is important"

"Apparently" he took another mouthful, genuinely enjoying the meal "Got any good movies?"

"Depends on what you mean by good, I have things I like. What are you after?"

Sasuke shrugged "Martial arts?"

Naruto grinned "good choice, I've got loads"

Naruto stood up to look through his DVD collection, he paused "Sasuke.." he continued to face the other way "Why are you here?"

Sasuke sighed and put his bowl down "I could make up any number of reason's and make it seem like I was clever enough to see my own mistakes, but the truth is. An annoying pink furball told me I was being a dick"

"Sakura?" Naruto turned round incredulous "You don't get it until Sakura says it? Wow you were more up yourself than I thought"

Sasuke glared at him "I did get it, I got what the problem was I just didn't get how to fix it until she pointed out that even from her perspective I was trying to buy you. It wasn't my intention, but if that's how Sakura saw it, it must have been even worse from your perspective. I came to apologise, and to give you a date you can enjoy"

Naruto nodded "What movie do you wanna watch then?"

Sasuke looked up surprised

"What? Did you expect a fight? All I ever wanted from you Sasuke, was for you to get your head out of your arse. The past is the past, I don't have time to worry about it, I was and always have been angry at you for how you act now, not how you acted then. We were young, stupid and angry with each other I forgave you a long time ago. What I couldn't forgive was when you carried that childish attitude over into your adult life"

Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto "you always did manage to simplify complicated things"

Naruto snorted "No, you over complicate everything"

Sasuke nodded "I am sorry you know, for everything that happened"

"The great Uchiha apologising" Naruto struck a dramatic pose before laughing lightly "Don't worry about it, I know that there were things beyond your control, and I knew better than most that you were always backing corners with your family back then. It was practically set you'd snap"

Sasuke sighed "I always wanted the life you had" he laughed quietly "I know your life was far from perfect, but I just wanted the freedom you had, I guess I took it out on you"

Naruto nodded "why do you think I never blamed you"

Sasuke sighed "guess I screwed up again this time round"

"Yeah, but you seem to be doing a pretty good job fixing it" Naruto grinned "Now about that movie, I picked while you were emoting" He slid the disk in and pressed play

Sasuke grinned as their childhood favourite flashed up,

"I remember we used to watch this film every time we were left alone for long than a few hours"

"Yeah, never did seem to get sick of it"

Sasuke relaxed and settled back into the couch "We should do this more often" He said "I'm already more relaxed than I have been in months and the film isn't even on yet"

Naruto grinned "shut up and watch it, don't go getting girly on me"

Sasuke nodded and flicked the lights off settling back down to enjoy the film.

Sasuke wasn't sure how much time had passed when he woke up, but he knew he had definitely missed most of the film, and the way the DVD player was still on and flickering at him indicated Naruto had copped out part way through as well. He looked over at the blonde curled up on the couch his face planted in what looked like a very uncomfortable

Position. Smirking Sasuke stood up,

"Idiot, never did learn how to sleep on a couch comfortably" he shook his head and leaned over to scoop the blonde up,

"S'ske?" Naruto mumbled and Sasuke looked down at him, his eyes were still closed and his breathing indicated he was still fast asleep, he smiled. He'd done this so many times when they were in college, Naruto had the worst habit of falling asleep on the couch, and he always woke up grumpy and sore. Sasuke eventually got fed up with it and just started moving him to his bed.

Sasuke took an educated guess that the only shut door in the hours was Naruto's bedroom and pushed the door open with his foot. He stared in shock at the impeccably tidy room, Naruto had always been a bit lax about tidiness when they had shared room. He walked across the soft carpet and deposited the blonde on the bed before pulling the covers up around him and turning to walk away,

"S'Ske" he turned back at the quiet mumble and was surprised to see the usually calm face furrowed up and almost pained "Don't go"

Sasuke sighed, it sounded so pitiful he had a hard time trying to resist. On the other hand he knew how much pain he'd be in if Naruto woke up and found him in his bed, turning he was held back when a hand grabbed him. Sasuke eyes narrowed, he was coming more and more to the conclusion Naruto was faking sleep, as he turned back the bright blue eyes that greeted him confirmed this,

"Don't you ever listen to me?" he was still pretty dozy

"Not when you're semi unconscious"

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip "I'm conscious enough to know that couch is shit and my bed is far more comfy, and I sure as hell ain't sleeping on the couch. So I guess that only leaves one option"

Sasuke stepped towards him and bent down, coming face to face with Naruto "Do you always sleep with people on the first date?" he asked mockingly

Naruto stared back, slightly more awake "Only those I've already slept with"

Sasuke smirked and shrugged his shoulders, before slipping in beside the blonde, the gentle reminder that they had shared a bed many times before swaying his mind "sleeping has a different meaning now we're adults Naruto-kun" he said quietly, his breath gently moving strands of blonde hair away from Naruto's ear

"Sleeping had a different meaning back then as well, you just refused to acknowledge me"

Sasuke stared at him, he knew they had been closer than most friends, but he had never suspected Naruto had felt that way back then.

Naruto smiled "you always were slow on the uptake" he inched closer and sighed, curling his body into Sasuke's before slipping back to sleep.

Sasuke had possibly the best nights sleep of the last several years, so much so that when he eventually begrudging allowed the sunlight to penetrate his foggy mind, he didn't care that it was clearly past noon, or that he was pretty sure he had something to do. He was comfortable, well rested and content, he smiled and stretched. Stopping only when his arms came in contact with someone else, which didn't take long since Naruto had apparently decided to sleep practically on top of the Uchiha, he huffed rolling over so Naruto slid off him softly, the blonde moaned and the arm that was still sluing across Sasuke slapped him lightly,

"What's your problem man, I was comfy"

Sasuke sat up and smirked "Apart from the fact it's well into the afternoon and I couldn't breath? Your boner mostly" to his annoyance Naruto did not seem the least bit perturbed by the problem or the fact Sasuke had pointed it out so bluntly, instead the blonde had rolled over and was now displaying the semi-hardness with pride,

"Never bothered you before" he said looking at the dark haired man, who despite himself couldn't seem to peel his eyes away "Doesn't seem to be bothering you to much right now"

Sasuke snapped his eyes back to Naruto's face and scowled, annoyed at himself. He flung off the bed covers and stepped out,

"I'm going home, I think this mockery has gone far enough" a hand stopped him from leaving,

"Do you really think I'm mocking you?" Naruto's voice was soft and despite himself Sasuke turned back

"What else would this be?" he asked, not really wanting to hear the answer "You drew away from me when you heard I was gay in high school, you've barely spoken a word to me for five years and then in one night it's like were 16 again?" He scoffed "I'm not stupid Naruto, whatever pleasure you seek in hurting me, I hope you've found it. I'll find you a job away from me, and we can just go our separate ways"

He stopped again when he heard soft laughter "Sometimes Sasuke for someone so smart, you are awfully thick. This is not about hurting you, I don't want revenge, I'm trying to make up for lost time" the blonde looked down at his feet "When I found out you were gay, I was hurt you never told me. But then I guess I'd never told you so I figured we were even. At first I was so excited, I figured it was my opportunity to tell you how I felt, but when all the guys in the school suddenly started hanging around you trying to get in with you…" Naruto looked away "I thought maybe you'd think I was just like them, or even if you didn't I couldn't think of any situation where you'd want me over them. So I figured for both of us it'd be better if I stopped getting so close"

Sasuke hadn't moved for a while, he wasn't sure how to react. Before he would have believed Naruto without question, he would have leapt head first at him, overjoyed he wasn't the only one with this attraction. But he wasn't a 17 year old boy anymore, and Sasuke had learnt the hard way to be cautious, he couldn't think of any reason for Naruto to lie but he couldn't help the paranoia,

"So you're saying that for the entire time I've known you, you've been gay, and in love with me and not told me?" Sasuke never had been one to sugar coat things, and watching Naruto squirm was just punishment for what Naruto was doing to him

"Not the entire time, I mean there were a few months at the beginning where I hated your posh ass" he smiled "the thing is, the more time is spent with it, the more I realised it was actually quite a nice ass, and the stuck up twat attached to it wasn't quite so stuck up"

Sasuke sat down, "Well it certainly makes those years together make a lot more sense, I guess it kinda explains why you blew up so much, but you should have talked to me, I mean we were best friends…"

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms about the still semi clothed man "Hindsight is perfect, I'm hoping I'm not to late"

Sasuke listened to the hopeful note in Naruto's voice and something inside him snapped, he was tired of being overly cautious, living the way his father had taught him rather than the way he wanted. Most of all he was tired of hiding from himself he turned and grasped Naruto face gently between his hands,

"Your sense of time was always shit, I've learned to adapt" and he pressed his lips against the stunned blonde

Naruto did not remain that way for long, his hands quickly moving to grasp at Sasuke's arms as Sasuke twisted to face Naruto, he broke off panting slightly and brushed strands of hair out of Naruto's eyes,

"I guess I'm as much to blame, I never told you I was gay, and I never told you how much you meant to me." he shrugged "I guess I was just as scared of being pushed away as you were"

Naruto grinned "aren't we a pair" he said softly kneeling and pulling Sasuke to him pressing their lips together, his tongue darting out to taste soft lips.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss, gladly letting Naruto in, he leant forward slightly toppling the blonde onto the bed,

"It's Saturday" he said

Naruto looked confused and Sasuke elaborated "No work, we don't have to move from this spot until the day after tomorrow"

"Presumptuous aren't you?" Naruto was smirking, even as his fingers continued to trail up and down Sasuke's bare back

"Well" Sasuke smiled "As you pointed out, we have slept together before" he leant down capturing the blonde lips before anything else could be said and pushing their hips together.

Naruto groaned and arched upwards, his hands pausing temporarily at the waistband of Sasuke's tracksuit bottoms. Regaining movement he slipped a hand inside tickling Sasuke lightly before grasping him firmly and pulling. Sasuke gasped and thrust into his hand, Naruto smirked,

"I don't intend to do much sleeping"

Sasuke reached down kissing him roughly and stared into Naruto's eyes smiling,

"We finally agree on something"

Naruto just smiled and kissed him.

Naruto looked up at the man above him, Sasuke hadn't once closed his eyes and Naruto was looking into them, he smiled, Sasuke had allowed his usual barriers to fall giving Naruto a glimpse into his mind like he hadn't been able to do since they were kids. He nodded and reached up kissing Sasuke gently as the older man moved roughly, his breath coming in short pants,

"Naruto.." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck arching his hips up into him

Sasuke cried out, grasping Naruto roughly and tugging, collapsing as he echoed Sasuke's voice and shuddered underneath him

"I.." he started his face pressed against Naruto's shoulder

Naruto ran a hand through the black strands

"I know, Sasuke I know" he kissed the back of his neck gently "I love you to"

Sasuke relaxed slipping to one side, his face still buried in Naruto's chest, lips pressing gently at random patches of skin.

Naruto smiled, a strange feeling of completeness falling over him as his eyes slid shut.

* * *

ugh i hate summer.... heat makes me sleepy and irritable.. plus were not allowed lights on at home so i had to type in the dark lucky i can almost touch type..

damn wireless internet is down at home as well and my parents have buggered off for the weekend...sigh


End file.
